How will i leave?
by pokemonlover123321
Summary: Hikari and pikachu must travel to a new region..but with out Ash why read the story to find out


"Why you leave use huh?" asked a Hikari in her thoughts"I loved you and you just had to to leave huh? I was **_STUPID_** to belive that you would come back for me to belive those word...t-t-hat you **_YOU LOVED ME!!_**

Hikari was looking at his coffin in front of her. She saw his died body staying still not moving. She saw the people wearing black clothing. Some sitting there not moving or talking, other just crying until they had no more tears. She then looked at his mother. She saw that she was looking at her...with such haterd, like saying this is her falut that her son is dead. She look away and saw the Cerulean Gym Leader saying something to her croodinter rival he use to travel with. The only person who didn't look at her with haterd was her only friend, Brock, He knew she couldn't have done it, but something in his eyes showed doubts. People looked at her with hatered all around as if...she killed him. Was it her fault her got sick and died...no. She started to remember that day..that day they took away her love...

* * *

"Come on Ash HURRY UP!!"yell a happy Hikari jummping so she wouldn't hit a rock"We are going to be late for the contest!!!" 

"Ok just wait."said a sickly Ash

Hikari looked back at Ash and walked back to him. She put her hand on his head. She looked at Ash worried. Ash blushed when she put her hand on her head. He felt weak. And tried all of a sudden.

"Why? do i feel weak?"thought Ash for a while untill he fainted

"ASH"yelled Hikari throwing a pokemon in the air.

A Dragonite came out of it,she put Ash on top of her pokemon... When she reached the pokemon center she quickly took Ash inside. She hoped that she wasn't late nad that her friend..the boy she had a crush on wasn't died...

"**NURSE JOY! NURSE JOY! HELP US PLEASE!!"** Yelled a crying Hikari

Nurse Joy looked away from what she was working on and saw her and a fainted boy in her arms and said"Chansey hurry we needed to help these people!!"

Chansey came running and got Ash and ran into a emergency room. Hoping that she and her partner,Nurse Joy, could save this boy named Ash

They both went in the room, hoping that they could save this child who was filled with dreams and hopes. As Hikari waited outside hoping that he was alright that he was going to make it. As she thought Nurse Joy came in the room she was in and smile at because Ash was alright!Hikari smiled and ask Nurse Joy if she could see him ,and Nurse Joy said okay. Hikari went in the room to see the Ash,or the man of her dreams she called him sitting there smiling at her.

"Ash do you..feel better?"asked Hikari

"Yup..ummm Hikari can you come over here to tell you something?" Ash said blushing

"Ok."said Hikari.

Hikari thought fearfully"Oh no he is going to say something like we shouldn't travel together or maybe worse..he will tell me that he likes May or Misty or someone else..If he said that I would would i don't even know!!!"

When Hikari reached Ash he told her to sit next to her. She did what she was told and sat.

"Ummm..I don't know how to explain this but I...**_LOVE YOU_**" Ash told pulling his hat down blushing "but...i don't know if you well like..me?"

Hikari"Ash you mean it."leaning closer

"Yeah well do you like me?"said Ash blushing still

"_**YES**_"said a happy Hikari"I should leave now bye" runnig out of the room happily

Ash thought"wow i just found out that she loves me too...i could die right now and it wouldn't matter."

Ash just smiled .but still blushing and felling asleep happily. Hikari was just walking to Nurse Joy .

Hikari said"May I have a room please?"

"Sure."said Nusre Joy

When she reached her room she went inside her room found the bed and went staright to sleep. The next mornig she got woken up by Nurse Joy entering her room crying.

Hikari questioned"WHat happen why are you crying?"

Nurse Joy answered"We did all we could but he died!

"ASH DIED NO YOU ARE...

* * *

"Wrong.."whispered Hikari still looking at his died body. 

She couldn't stand it any longer. She left there not wanting to remember anymore of this and how people started to blame her because he died 10 minutes after she visited him...after leaving Ash's house she saw pikachu following her like saying he knew he didn't kill him. He jumped on her shoulder like he did with Ash saying I want you to be my new tranier.

Hikari whispered"ok let's begin our new journey without...Ash"

She went in a forest where the forest would soon sta town and in the town she would take a boat to a new destintion...Kenland region. where she would enter the grand festival there and try to win it but she didn't know that her rival ,May,would go there too. She too loved Ash like misty did but so much more and she amed her for his death so she would destory her dream.. to get revange.


End file.
